


Anniversary

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, First Time, Hux is Not Nice, Hux' Dirty Imagination, M/M, No Lube, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Starring e.g., not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Ren doesn't take certain anniversaries well. Hux fucks him dry and thinks of what else he'd like to do to him.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun while I'm trying to get over severe writer's block for the more plot-heavy stories sitting on my hard drive.

There was a naked body on his bunk. 

“What,” he let out dumbly. 

“Fuck me, Hux,” Ren’s muffled voice said. 

The bare, hairy legs spread wider. Hux stared at the shapely ass and shook his head. 

“No. Get out!” 

There was a sniffle. Near his sheets. Eww. 

“Ren, are you _crying_?” 

“No,” a tear-filled voice claimed. It was followed by another sniff. 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and swore silently. He knew what day today was. He had expected a tantrum of some kind, but his expectations were more towards slashed property and harassed, terrified personnel. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Does it matter?” Ren sounded almost defeated. 

Did it matter? Ren was his co-commander, so there were none of the issues that came with fucking a subordinate, and it wasn’t all that long ago when he was thinking that he needed to find a willing ass and get off. Ren had an attractive body, he could take a little harsh treatment and he was _right there_. 

“You know I won’t be gentle,” Hux warned him. 

“That’s why I’m here,” Ren mumbled against his sheets. 

_I will make you pay for getting snot all over my sheets_ , Hux thought. 

He stepped closer and ran a gloved hand over one leg. Ren shivered. He pinched the tip of one finger and pulled the glove off, tossing it to the floor. He did the same for the other and kneeled between Ren’s legs, pushing them wider apart until one leg hit the wall. It still wasn’t wide enough, so he made Ren pull the legs underneath him and then spread them again – it brought his ass higher and left it nicely exposed. 

Hux caressed Ren’s thighs lightly, categorizing every movement and twitch. He knew that Ren was impatient and needy, and ignored every prompt to move faster – Ren needed to learn some patience. Ren huffed and stilled for a moment, but couldn’t keep it up for long – soon he was pressing into every touch and silently begging for more. 

Hux gripped the globes of his ass and squeezed – that was one fine ass. He watched the pucker squeeze, but ignored it otherwise. He kneaded the ass and enjoyed the feel of firm flesh under his palms. 

“Hux, please,” Ren begged. 

Hux considered it. “If you want this fast, I will not use any lubricant. You’ll take me dry.” 

“ _Yes_ , just do it.” 

Hux sighed. He preferred to take his time, but if Ren was really that desperate to be distracted… he let go of the squeezable ass with one hand and trailed the rim of Ren’s pucker with one finger. He dipped the tip in slightly, but didn’t push. 

“Is this what you want, you horny bastard?” 

“Hux, _please_.” 

He pushed and the tip went in. Ren’s breath hitched and he squeezed around Hux. Hux pushed in deeper and felt his finger slide in; Ren was hot and tight around him. 

“You need to relax if you want my dick in – you’re so tense even a second finger will be a tight fit.” 

He swallowed – his own dick was getting interested in the proceedings now. He wished he hadn’t said he’d fuck Ren dry – this was going to take longer than slicking his dick and just pushing in with no more prep. 

Still – Ren likely needed the contact now. The longer he could keep the man distracted, the safer his ship and personnel were. Ren didn’t handle bad anniversaries well. 

He pushed and pulled his finger, trying to get Ren to loosen up a little – it was difficult, he was all coiled up like he was preparing for a strike. Hux cupped his balls with his other hand to distract him – they were tight and his cock was hard underneath him. Hux wondered if he’d soften when Hux fucked him dry – he didn’t really care. He knew Ren needed the sensation more than any orgasms. He needed to feel used, _useful_. He would be satisfied when he had Hux’s come inside him. 

He wondered if he could tie up Ren and fuck him on and off through the night – to get up and take care of some work while Ren waited for him, legs spread and ready to be mounted again. He’d probably whine and beg if Hux took too long, and he’d take great pleasure in finishing one more report before fucking him again. 

Maybe he’d keep his cock in and use Ren as a desk as he worked, thrusting when he felt like it and just keeping his cock warm in Ren the rest of the time. 

He pushed in another finger. The tight rim resisted, but slowly submitted to the invasion. If Ren felt this tight around two fingers, how could he ever get his dick in? He moved his fingers and watched them slide in and out of the plump ass. He wanted to bite it, but it wouldn’t be dignified… maybe later, when he no longer cared about such things. When he could see his own come trail out of Ren’s well-used hole. 

He watched his fingers move and imagined rimming Ren – his saliva would make the movement easier, but he had no interest in making this easy for Ren - and he was also not thrusting his tongue into any ass he hadn’t overseen getting a good clean up. Still… he could imagine the squeeze around his tongue, as he slowly worked it in… Ren’s whimpers and begging for more. 

“Hux,” Ren begged with a wrecked voice. 

Hux smacked his ass hard and felt it squeeze around his fingers. 

“I set the pace here – you submit to it or you’re out.” 

Ren whimpered, but stilled again. 

He _had_ promised to take this faster – and it was Ren’s ass he’d be wrecking. 

Hux pulled out partway and joined a third finger with the first two. He forced the tip in and Ren keened, a shiver running through him. Good. He wanted Ren to feel this. 

He pressed down onto Ren’s lower back with his other hand, a silent order to stay in place, and forced his fingers deeper. Ren’s heavy breathing was audible and Hux swore when he clamped down over the fingers. 

“You need to loosen up if you want my dick in here,” He scolded. 

“I’m _trying_ ,” Ren bit out. 

Hux smacked his ass again. It felt satisfying – he wouldn’t mind spanking it red. Maybe the next time Ren misbehaved he could introduce the Knight to more creative punishments… and if he liked it too much, the punishment would be the absence of creative punishments. 

He wanted to fuck Ren _now_. 

Ren wasn’t really relaxed enough yet, but he pulled his fingers out anyway. 

“Try to relax when I push in or you’ll tear. You’re still too tense.” 

Hux opened his slacks and pulled his cock out – he really should have undressed first, but at least there was no lube to create messes. He shuffled closer and held his dick against Ren’s rim. 

“Ready?” he asked and pushed in. 

Ren’s rim resisted, but Hux pushed harder until his tip breached Ren. He was tight and Hux swore – maybe he should have used some lube for his own comfort. He allowed Ren a moment to adjust before pressing deeper into the heat. Yes – he wouldn’t mind working through his reports like this. Squeezed tight by Ren’s heat, his muscular back spread in front of him, tiny sounds of distress and pleasure in his ears – he could get used to this. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations for a moment, feeling Ren slowly relax around him. Then he started to move. Fucking Ren dry chafed his dick – he should keep this short. He didn’t care if Ren wouldn’t be able to sit down – the man skulked around anyway – but he didn’t enjoy getting his own dick sore. 

Shouldn’t be a problem – Ren’s submission and whimpers were turning him on and the thoughts of what he could do to the Knight only pressed him further into arousal. He would like to take his time with the Knight and make him pay for every infraction, every insubordination he’d ever made – he’d spank his ass red and fuck him until he cried, and then he’d leave him tied up until he felt like doing it again. He’d use Ren like a whore and only let him out when he needed to be briefed for a mission – no, any mission briefings he’d do himself, he’d do buried in Ren’s ass, fucking him hard while he explained the finer points of the missions. 

Or maybe he’d grab Ren’s hair and fuck his mouth hard – that way he couldn’t interrupt Hux with any snide remarks. He’d make Ren choke on his cock as he briefed him, and fuck his ass when he got Ren’s report from the mission. 

He slammed harder into Ren’s ass – it was still _so tight_ – and enjoyed the whimpers and moans. His movements were starting to stutter and he raked his fingers down Ren’s back to distract them both. They left white then red lines. 

His hips snapped hard and he was sweating hard, wearing too much – but seeing Ren naked under him while he was still dressed was hot. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, thrusting, thrusting, a little more – and then he was coming, his come filling Ren’s ass. 

He fucked himself through his orgasm and then pulled out, brushing a finger over Ren’s rim. It looked a little irritated, but he wasn’t bleeding – that was good. 

“ _Please_ , Hux,” Ren begged and Hux saw that he was still hard. 

Hux considered it. “Turn on your back,” he ordered. 

Ren did. His hair was stuck into his sweaty face and his eyes were suspiciously red – Hux remembered that he had been crying earlier. Maybe he’d even cried while Hux fucked him – he seemed the type. 

Hux pushed his legs apart and up so he could see Ren’s ass – he thrust two fingers past the sore rim and watched him wince. He moved his fingers until he found Ren’s prostate – Ren’s twitch and squeeze was enough to tell him so – and then he took his time to tease that spot, watching Ren writhe underneath him. 

He was beautiful like this, Hux realized. He had never really considered Ren handsome, in spite of his impressive physique – but unwound like this, shameless and sweaty and hard as he moaned with Hux’s fingers in his ass, he was quite stunning. _I’d fuck him again_ , Hux thought. 

He took mercy on Ren eventually, knowing that his fingers must be making his ass even sorer – and cupped his balls with his other hand, playing with them for a moment, before grabbing his cock and pulling. Ren came all over his hand and his own chest, but Hux kept on teasing his prostate until he whimpered in distress. 

Hux pulled out and looked at the messy wreck underneath him – so much power rendered helpless and needy underneath him. He could get used to it. 

“If you come to me again, this is how it will work – I do what I want and you submit to it or leave. Those are your only options. Do you understand?” 

Ren nodded, biting his lip. 

“Now leave. You’ve stank up my quarters and I need to use the fresher. When I’m out, you better be gone.” 

He returned to an empty room and was a little disappointed – he wouldn’t have minded using his belt on Ren. He pulled off the messy sheets and threw them down the laundry chute, then called a droid for replacements. He sat at his desk to work on some reports, only pausing to wonder if Ren would fit in the foot space. He was big – but Hux wouldn’t mind having a warm mouth around him while he worked. 

That was something worth trying out. 


End file.
